Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system input devices, and more particularly to an information handling system low profile keyboard.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Portable information handling systems continue to shrink in size and increase in capability. Reduced physical size is made practical in part by decreased size and increased capability of processing components used to build portable information handling systems, such as central processing units (CPUs) and graphical processing units (GPUs). Generally, portable information handling system housing size in length and width (X and Y vectors) are driven by the size of the flat panel display integrated in the housing. Tablet information handling systems have a planar housing with a display integrated on one side across most of the width and height. Convertible portable information handling systems typically integrate a display in a lid housing portion that rotationally couples to a main housing portion holding the processing components. Tablet information handling systems accept end user typed inputs by presenting a keyboard at a touchscreen display. Convertible portable information handling systems typically integrate a physical keyboard in an upper surface of the main housing portion. End users tend to prefer a mechanical keyboard when performing tasks that have more input interactions, such as word processing. Placing a keyboard on an upper surface of a main housing portion provides a convenient configuration for typed inputs by rotating the lid 90 degrees to that the display is raised in a viewing position. Fully convertible systems rotate the lid 360 degrees relative to the main housing portion so that a touchscreen display in a convertible system is also available for use in a tablet configuration.
Including a touchscreen in a convertible system that translates to a tablet configuration provides an end user with greater flexibility for making inputs through a keyboard or touches. Nonetheless, a convertible information handling system tends to have greater thickness than a tablet system due to the room needed to house the keyboard. In part, the greater thickness relates to standards that define how much vertical movement a key should have. The key movement increases the Z height of a portable information handling system housing with the key extending outwards to provide a discernible input location and moving inwards responsive to a user press to provide an input to processing components of the information handling system. One alternative to reduce system thickness or Z height is to reduce the amount of key travel that occurs responsive to a press, however, this approach does not comply with standards and provides end users with an uncomfortable user experience. As a result, convertible portable information handling systems typically have a greater thickness to accommodate full travel of integrated keyboards.
Another difficulty that arises with incorporation of a keyboard in a convertible system is that when the screen is rotated 360 degrees to use as a tablet, the keys are present on the backside of the system and the user can feel them moving. This is an annoyance to the user. One solution to negate this movement is to raise the housing lattice relative to the keys are held up in the extend position. Another alternative solution is to withdraw the keys into the housing as if all keys are simultaneously pressed. Raising the housing eliminates the moving key feeling in 360 mode but still requires the full key travel to be designed into the thickness of the system. Withdrawing the keys into the housing eliminates the moving key feeling in 360 mode and allows the key travel to be removed for the system thickness when it is closed or in 360 mode.